Second hand lion
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Dean Thomas felt like he did live up to his titlle of being a Lion. His adventure learns him otherwise. Mention of crossdressing. (always looking for a beta).
1. Chapter 1

Work of fanfiction no money made butchering English as always and looking for a Beta. Mention of crossdressing.

Second hand Lion

Dean Thomas would admit he was a simple kind of guy.

Sitting on his bed he watched one of his roommates turn in his sleep.

Last evening he heard Ron and Seamus making remarks about their small roommate.

Harry was the kind of person that would move mountains to please people.

And his little fellow lion took other their words and walked on. First and second year and now this year were an example of this.

Dean admitted if he was a better man he would slug a few of his roommates.

Heck he would slug those Gryffindor "foxes" too. Did they not declare Harry their little brother in first year.

It was something his fellow little lion had said that stopped him from doing what he intended to do. "Hate and anger don't solve anything." Or rather his own fears.

Dean knew he should help Harry but he feared to go against the other lions.

That was why Harry was a true lion and he a coward. And he knew it.

Harry was not having a good day everyone in the school had turned against him what the most hurt was the desertion of Hermione and Ronald.

Did he not spring on the back on the troll to save her?

Did he not save his sister while she was possessed?

Harry felt like he was back in his cupboard after he told his teacher about his home life.

"Sorry Harry. But if I not side with the other girls my live will be hell" Hermione told him.

After he heard her words he only could compare her to the Bucket woman.

Well he did not say it aloud but he really wanted too, but old habits die hard.

Dean watched wat was happening from nearby, He felt disgusted while he heard his fellow lion her words but he did nothing.

Harry his live was hell between the shunning and the badges it was taking all his will away.

"cheater."

"spoiled brat thinks he can get away with everything."

The worst part was that it were an pair of Gryffindors

And Dean looked the other way just like Hermione.

When Harry outflew the dragon everyone wanted to be Harry his friend again.

The team even forgave him for being a liar. In Dean's eyes Harry wasn't the liar.

For some reason Harry forgave them all. The trio was back together and everything seemed good and well. Dean did not understand Harry his forgiving nature.

The ball in Dean his eyes should have been amusing. Both Harry and Ron had been running to find dates. But in true Ron fashion he had to ruin his friends their night. Parvati forgave Harry but Ron could be sent to the artic in her and her sister their mind. At least Harry had steered Parvati to a nice boy from the Bulgarian delegation.

The second task he saved Ron and that little French girl. He even got a kiss from the French champion. Dean admitted that he was jealous

When Harry came back after the final task Dean could curse himself when he saw his fellow lion carry his fellow champion in his arms

That night Dean saw his little fellow lion cry himself to sleep. Where were the teachers. Dean snorted where was he. Was there anybody for Harry?

When Dean stepped of the train he was met by his mother and while he hugged her he saw Granger being hugged by her parents.

He saw Harry skulk away through the barrier

When he and his mother stepped through the barrier they saw his fellow liom being berated.

"you keep yourself to the neighbourhood kid." Told professor Moody Harry.

"yes sir." Replied Harry looking down while walking to fat man.

"Get in" yelled the man. While waiting by a car

Dean looked and as usual did not said a thing.

Dean his family had moved to another place his dad or rather his foster father had gotten a new position with the police.

His father had asked about Harry.

Dean had looked down in shame.

The look he got from his father was like the look Parvati and Padma had given Ron.

He felt like a brat. Actually he was a brat in his own eyes.

Dean was walking around Surrey his dad new working place was boring, Nothing to do at all.

"O look the little crossdresser finally found a dress!" Said a voice.

"Leave me alone!"

"Or what? You should know your place freak."

Dean recognised the voice that yelled to be left alone.

Dean heard his grandmother voice in his mind.

"to be a lion or any other animal you have to grow."

When Dean arrived at the scene he wanted to laugh.

His fellow little lion was wearing a dress and had done all the works.

"Ok little carpet muncher time for a bit of education" said a big fat boy.

From behind his friends including a pair of girls laughed.

"I don't think so." Dean did not know where those words had come from

"Watch it you black clown." Growled a small rat like boy. That one of the gang was also Black did not help him the other boy ignored the comment.

"You watch your mouth brat!"

The entire group looked flabbergasted nobody had ever talked back to them.

"You can't do this she is a freak" screamed one of the girls.

"A freak who her parents were killed in the line of duty? Somebody who turns the other cheek more that is good for her. A girl that has been forced to live dressed like a boy? Dean said while raising an eyebrow.

"your one of those freaks aren't you?" asked Dudley

"Yep." Dean said. "Got a problem with it?"

"Dean don't hurt them. They are not worth it." Begged Harry

"don't worry we will hurt your boyfriend instead." Said Dennis while throwing a fist at Dean.

Soon Dennis was joined by the rest of their gang.

For the first time in his live Dean felt alive. Ducking feinting hitting and kicking.

In a matter of minutes the boys of the group laid on the ground while the girls looked fearful.

"What is going on here?" Yelled a familiar voice.

Turning around Dean and the recovering kids were met by both a red haired man with a fang earing and his father who was in uniform.

"Sir this boy just beat our friends in the ground for no reason." Exclaimed one of the girls.

"They were about to beat Harry Dad. And as usual she turned the other cheek."

The gang looked fearful when they realised the cop was Dean his father.

"But she is a freak. My parents said so." Said the fat boy showing his lacking in the brain cell department.

"And that gives you the right to beat her for your own jollies?" asked the red haired man with an raised eyebrow.

"Of course she is a freak after all." was the boy his reply.

Around his friends started to shuffle back noticing the looks they were getting.

"I think you can all come to the station and explain your actions." Dean his father said.

Dean was not charged for the fight. The superintendent seemed pleased with his actions.

The other kids were charges for vandalism and drug possession.

The Dursley house was charged and Dean never learned wat the police had found His father was tight lipped about it. He also never saw Harry again in Surrey. He hoped she was safe.

When he stepped on the train and the compartment holding Ginny he smiled.

He saw her smile to and never noticed the other girl while he kissed his girlfriend.

"Hey boy wonder." Said Ginny after their kiss had ended.

Dean frowned when he realised what his girlfriend had said.

"Hey Dean."

Dean turned around when he saw the other girl he smiled.

"Hey Harry."

"Hailey." The girl corrected. Dean nodded.

Looking down the girl stammered "I am here to thank you."

"thank me?" asked Dean in confusion.

"Nobody stood ever up for me before you." The girl said.

"What my bestie wants to say is that while she not approves of your actions she is proud of you.` Added Ginny

Dean looked down Hailey had begged him to let her take that beating. Hailey was a saint just for that.

"You're a good lion Dean. You should be proud" Said Hailey

"I am only a second hand one." The boy replied.


	2. An old lion his roar

**A.N. Yes this is a fem Harry. It always amazes me that in many stories she is forced to wear Dudley his old clothes. I read them of course but it always keeps amazing me.**

An old lion hiss roar.

Hailey did not like the start of the holidays. And that paranoid idiot demanding she stayed in the neighbourhood. At least that irritating thing was off. Who ever thought that a girl should be a boy should be spanked on principle. For her as she that hated violence it would tell everyone that she was not happy about it.

Nobody seemed to care for her.

Sitting in her room she wanted to have true friends.

A moment later her aunt yelled for her to come down and make breakfast.

" _With a sigh she stood up did cousin mean slave?"_ She asked herself in her mind.

And as always the zoo was already present.

" _That is an insult to all animals in the zoo_." she reminded herself

Both her uncle and her cousin were preening or rather being fed under her aunt her attention while she cooked. Said aunt could only brew coffee, tea and spy on the people in the rest of the street.

After finishing cooking she secretly ate the scraps while doing the dishes.

After that she had to weed the garden.

After she had weeded the garden her aunt told her to disappear.

With a smile she ran upstairs and picked up the wallet with money she had gotten while in Hogsmeade.

Hiding it in her pocket she ran downstairs and before her aunt could scold her she was outside.

She wanted to do that what every girl had a right to even if her aunt and uncle disagreed with that statement.

Making her way to the local shopping district she saw what she wanted a clothing store a new store. She hoped nobody recognised her.

Aunt Petunia had taken her to every store while she wanted to spend money while smirking at her.

At least it was a new store something of a boutique and salon in one.

When she entered the store she started to browse.

When she found a dress she liked she secretly took it to the changing rooms.

After changing she stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Green suits you." Said a voice behind her.

Turning around Hailey was met a brown haired woman. "The hair well kid that is a disaster. And that bra you are wearing isn't good for you." The woman who said it gave her smile.

Hailey frowned this women was no shop assistant her clothes were a professional business suit.

"Relax honey let me call Anna she loves to work her magic." Said the woman

Hailey looked like a scared kitten.

"Well if it isn't the desperado of the town." Said Anna with a grin. "finally started to rob your aunt and uncle for money?"

Hazel stepped back and looked down.

The woman in the business suit raised an eyebrow and asked "Anna?"

"According to her guardians." The last word was spat enough venom that Hailey feared that she was speaking to a basilisk. " she attends Saint Brutus a school for criminal boys."

"St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys." Whispered Hailey.

"Honey I think you do have a few different parts then those that makes a boy." The other woman said.

"I have to wear my cousins clothes. My uncle says it will teach me humility." Hailey said. "I wanted to look pretty for once and got money from my trust fund."

"Do your aunt and uncle know this?" asked the woman in the business suit.

The girl shook her head. " No my trust fund it is being overseen by my parents steward. My aunt and uncle get a stipend and I get some pocket money."

Both older woman looked at each other while the girl looked down again.

"Well girl let's make a heart robbing girl from you then." Said Anna while taking the girl her hand leading through the racks. "Do you need anything else perhaps? I see." said Anna keeping a neutral face.

For Hailey this was a new experience not the experience she had thought about but it was nice having her hair done and Anna even placed some make up on her face

"Well you look like a princess sweetie." Anna said after she was done.

Hailey blushed when she saw herself in the mirror.

"That is really me?" the girl asked never noticing that the other woman had left taking her old clothes with her.

"yes it is, why don't you go out and enjoy the sun." Anna said with a smile.

Hailey paid and walked outside

Hailey was walking around town enjoying the feel the dress gave her.

She even enjoyed some of the looks some boy's and even some girls gave her.

 **Police station.**

Andrea Campbell was angry. Stop that she was furious.

"Thomas there is a girl that need to be followed. Green dress and enjoying the sun."

Said uniform left after giving a nod.

"Now you incapable idiots tell me know what you know about the Dursley family."

The entire station except the new officers looked at her as if she was insane.

"Dursley is protected ma'am." Stammered an officer

His boss her look made him cower.

"protection my ass. I should fire you just for that. Or are you on the take" She snarled.

"No ma'am, but Dursley and the commissioner are friends." Said the officer.

"Well that is his problem." yelled his superior

Some of the senior officers looked like Christmas had come early and their birthday's too.

Finally they would find out what happened in that house.

Bill Weasley was frantic Harry was missing from the house.

He knew that the girl and yes he knew that secret. You don't become a curse breaker by being an idiot or not being capable to see many things.

His little brother his friend the girl that hid as a boy was missing.

If his mother found out about it hell would be a better option.

When he spotted her his mouth felt open.

Gone was the hiding girl she was dressed and dolled up to the nines.

The other part he saw he did not like. Heck it seemed that another person wearing an uniform did not like it either.

Running towards the group of boys and girls he yelled. "what is going on here?"

Hailey saw Bill and cowered a bit when she saw the uniform of the other man.

Pain would be coming. She had promised to stay in the neighbourhood.

When she realised that the man in uniform was Dean his father she hoped Dean would not be punished.

Ay the police station it was busy and Hailey was led inside a room with a mirror.

When she saw the woman and another woman entering the room she wanted to cheer.

"hello sweetheart. Nice dress."

"Thank you ma'am. The girl replied.

Polite. In Andrea her mind that send the first warning sound.

"Sweetheart. Can you tell me about your home live?" she asked

As feared the girl clambered up.

"It is good ." answered the girl; while looking down.

"lying isn't a virtue." Said the woman her colleague.

The girl cringed and fled from her stool into a corner.

"I am not allowed to tell." The girl cried with fear on her voice.

Andrea stood up and walked to the girl an took her in her arms.

"you are save now." she said.

When Vernon Dursley opened the door he was met by two smiling officers,

"Well hello mister Dursley. How are you? We want to talk about your lovely boy and your adoring cousin."

The fat man took a step back.

"that's a good boy." One of the female officers following the other two said.

"check the cupboard." yelled the woman.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Petunia.

"Arresting you." Said the female officer after looking in the cupboard.

When she saw an officer come down the stairs she asked "and?"

"even a dog would not be wanted to be found in either rooms." Was the reply.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley, you are arrested on the charges of child abuse. You can either shut up or make a plea. You have the right to legal aid if you can't afford it we will provide you with said aid" all the other officers ignored said officer said choice of words.

Both Dursley's looked flabbergasted. While being led away.

A while later a certain commissioner stormed down through the hall's of a certain police station.

"What is the meaning of this! Vernon is an upstanding citizen."

"O is child abuse allowed by the law these days." asked the superintendent Campbell.

The man sputtered out a "No."

"was she your play toy too." Campbell asked in a cold voice "or was it just for the money.?"

"Now you hear Campbell." The man started to say.

"Hear what exactly." Said a new voice.

Both person looked to the door. In the door stood an man , an elderly man with a long beard wearing a suit that would not have been out of place in the thirties. Beside him stood the red headed man who had helped Thomas.

"Sir the support group is a few doors further." The commissioner snarled. "no get going gentlemen." The last word was spat out as curse.

Well I am not here for that. I am here for my charge."

Your charge? The commissioner asked being startled by de answer.

"Yes miss Potter to be precise ." Said the man.

 **Headmaster office.**

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man looking at his desk or rather the glass on it beside him Fawkes was sipping from a glass too.

"Albus I heard Harry Potter." Before his deputy Minerva McGonagall could speak he said.

"I heard it too." After filling a glass he gave it to his deputy.

"To people that fail to learn from past mistakes." The headmaster said

The singing of Fawkes did not help.

"Fail to learn from past mistakes?" Minerva asked in confusion.

"In the war the second I mean I was shipped back from the colonies on a Dutch passenger ship once.

Their captain was a no nonsense kind. He forced us to do boat drill training and helping carrying ammo for the aa guns. Well it saved our lives."

"He told me I do my task. You do yours. The saying the Dutch queen used at that time."

Minerva nodded waiting to which it would lead.

"Young Harry or rather Hailey did more than everything anyone asked. But I fooled around hoping she had something off a childhood " with that the man drowned his glass and refilled it from the decanter.

"After the war we became passive and the prophecy I heard made me think that we not could help Harry. I have been a fool. Even trying to hide her even more" he said in his drunken state.

"Changing the story everyone and their mother thought she was really a boy. Having her even charmed by the castle to look like a boy and all the other works.."

The slap to his face surprised him.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Get of your ass and do something about it then." yelled his deputy her Scottish burr coming out even heavier on her shoulder a certain bird started to sing.

"traitor." Mumbled Albus while he stood up.

"Don't be late. And sober up." Said Minerva while Albus walked to the fireplace.

"Yes dear." was the reply of a man that had regained a twinkle in his eye.

 **Police station.**

"The girl is a known bully and liar, a pervert dressing willingly as a boy and attending a school for criminal boys because even other girls are scared of you so has Vernon told me." Snarled the commissioner. "Shall I call for her records old man?"

The old man just raised a bushy eyebrow with a twinkle in his eyes.

Campbell laughed openly.

"I won't think they will have them sir, or rather it is irresponsible to leave an underage kid alone for most of the year in abandoned buildings.

The commissioner mouth fell open nobody laughed at him, certainly not his employees.

My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Her Headmaster at the McAlpin academy for gifted students. Shall I make a call for her records young man."

The commissioner did an involuntary step back. This was not a man he or Vernon could bully easily. And just like Vernon Dursley he reacted as a fool.

"You are talking to a commissioner of the police and a man in line to inherit a noble title." He threatened.

"is that right my boy? The reaction of the headmaster surprised everyone, he burst out in a full bellow laugh after a minute later he had himself back under control.

Turning to his companion and said "this William is why you don't get in a battle of wits with a fool. The younger man nodded while the headmaster turned to the commissioner.

"Listen brat. In my live I have walked through two world wars to many skirmishes to count. Lost friends, family and fortunes, put my only love in jail and am still playing on a level you can't even phantom. Step aside and go play nasty foolish brat somewhere else."

When the commissioner saw the eyes of the man he ran away from the old man screaming, "Daddy." Sounding like a little a girl.

"Daddy the senior citizen is mean to me do something about it." mocked one of the officers. Laughter started.

Another added.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to work they all are mean to me."

"You have to son?"

"But why?"

"you're the commissioner."

Now there was full hearted laughter around the room.

After the laughter died Dumbledore asked Campbell if he could see his charge.

"only for a moment from behind a mirror sir."

Both man followed the woman inside a room when they saw Hailey with her back to the mirror Dumbledore noticed the woman sitting at the other side of the table the old man raised an eyebrow. "William wasn't she in your year at school?"

"No this is her twin, she was home schooled had a certain malady at that time."

"A, I see do you know what she does now a day."

"She is a psychiatrist specializing in abused people, we hire her sometimes." Added Campbell. "She has an office nearby."

"I see, I think my charge has taken a liking to her."

"Well William I think we should arrange a place to stay for her."

" You could take her to the academy sir." Said William.

" To risky and far out of the way and in the nearby village a few to many ears and loose tongues." Said Dumbledore with a shake of the head.

"What is going on." Asked Campbell.

"Her parents were responsible for the dead of a terrorist leader that was together with his fellows for quite some terrorism. Recently the have become so bold again. And no my dear woman it isn't the IRA.." explained Dumbledore.

"Those recent escapes this month and that one a couple years ago." Gasped Campbell

"Indeed. I placed her by her aunt of uncle because there no other relatives with quite a closer relation than her aunt and our girl. And everyone and their mother knew that they despised her. I placed a guard but said person has disappeared, even her cats had disappeared."

Campbell gasped she knew that woman. "She was very good friends with the Dursleys."

"I see, Arabella I hope you run fast before I find you."

In Diagon Alley was the owner off the pet store excited

"Such nice breed you little ones are. Yes you are, you will go for a nice price."

Meanwhile Arabella Figg walked through the airport to catch her plain.

" _I told that dumber than dumb farm animals to be careful to not raise warning signs. But no they had to get their jollies somehow. Well they made their bed I made my one quite more comfortable_." With that thought she boarded the plane.

"William wat about your parents?" asked Dumbledore

"that could work might be a bit crowded. Remote but not to remote. Security was recently updated only flaw is that they know we support you and her fully well except Percy. How about that he is overseas? Spread it around he is on holiday." Answered the other man. "Pas her off as a cousin of us."

Both Campbell and Dumbledore nodded.

"Excellent thinking my boy." Praised Dumbledore.

"I got a little 'misunderstood' cat lady to find. He said before leaving the room.

"Freely translated your mother wouldn't hurt you not that much as she would me. Thanks headmaster." Turning to Campbell he said do you have any pen and paper around her I got to write a will it seems."

Campbell laughed before leading the man back to the waiting room.

 **A.N. I hope you like the story so far.**

 **The name of the fic comes from the movie second hand lions, also some scenes might reflect it a little bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Work of fanfiction and butchering of the English language**

When Hailey was led into the room she was surprised.

Only one person and a woman in a wheelchair to boot.

"Hello miss Potter."

Hailey cringed. Aunt Petunia told her she would never be a miss.

"I am doctor Subtlefeet. The police have asked me to have a chat with you."

The small girl cringed again while she seated herself.

The doctor smiled at her.

In Hailey her mind this was not good. Smiling adults meant pain except for a few people. But they would hate her if they knew the truth.

"Miss Potter don't over analyse the situation." Said doctor Subtlefeet. With another gentle smile.

The girl in the green dress looked up to the doctor.

"Honey I don't bite." Said the older woman with another smile.

Hailey wanted to snort. An adult that was not lying?

The woman her face turned into a frown. "You don't trust adults?"

Before she could help herself Hailey rolled her eyes.

The older woman smirked and said "at least there is some spunk in you left.`

Hailey looked down aunt Petunia never liked people talking back.

`Well honey I think we need to get started.`

The talk wasn't what Hailey had expected. She had thought she would have been called a lying little girl. Uncle Vernon always told her nobody would believe her.

She told the lady everything. Her fears, her doubts and what had happened at number four.

The woman only smiled while Hailey talked. Hailey liked her for that it seemed she did not judge her for anything she said. When the talk was over Hailey was led outside. When she saw the man waiting for her she looked down.

Bill probably thought she was a baby, she had snitched on her relatives after all

When the man took her in a hug she looked up to his face.

"You and me are going to have a chat." Bill said sternly.

"A chat?" Hailey asked fear clearly in her voice.

"Yes a chat about asking for help." Replied Bill.

Turning to the woman in the wheelchair he said.

"I rather like that she has someone to talk to."

The woman nodded and said "of course. But don't press her that much yet" she gave Bill a card.

"Ma'am, I don't think you have met my mother yet." Bill replied.

"Tell her to curb her tendencies for now." He got as answer

"I will try but probably fail."

Doctor Subtlefeet laughed at his reply.

Molly Weasley looked up when the door was opened and Bill let in a girl.

"Bill I told you about bringing stray's in." Her son smiled at her words.

"Harry needed a place to sleep."

"Harry?" Yelled the woman. The girl curled up in fear.

"Young lady why have you been pretending to be a boy." The matron of the Weasley family demanded to know

Harry curled up in a ball before whispering." My relatives."

The mother in Molly took over and she engulfed the girl in a hug.

"It is okay baby." Molly whispered.

"I tried to be good. But I wanted to look like a girl."

" And you look pretty." Sounded from the stairs.

The comment from the stairs came from Ginny Weasley.

"and I cannot disagree with her Harry." Said Molly

Hailey loved being at the Weasley's.

Ron was a bit awkward but took it in stride.

Ginny loved having a girl over and when Luna Lovegood came to stay for a few nights and Hermione Granger too all her brothers shuddered at the laughter coming from Ginny's room.

Molly smirked at her boy's looks.

'Mum what are they doing?' asked a confused Ron.

'Having a sleepover.'

' Sounds more like planning to take over the world.'

Molly smirked at Fred his words.

Beside her Penelope and Audrey started to smirk..

'Fred we already rule the world.' Said his mother.

'Both of Percy his lovers and their mum shared a laugh.

'Now you and George be good boys and set the table.'

Both boys nodded while getting plates and cutlery.

'Girls stop planning world domination dinner is ready.' Yelled Molly

The laughter that followed made her smile.

Soon a pack of girls entered the kitchen.

'Fred.'

'Yes.'

'I am scared.' His brother said

'why?' Fred asked.

'Because the girls are back in town And they are teaching our sweet little innocent seeker their ways.'

'Well mum told us who ruled the world.'

'Indeed brother'


End file.
